Bad Wolf Girl
by bananas-are-good-9
Summary: My rendition on how the series would have been effected if the 50th was planned before the reboot. Season 1 rewrite. From 9's POV. Mainly in between adventures. More to come! Please R&R! I'm bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1 - End of the Time War

**A/N - Hello! Okay, so here's the deal. Let's say that I was disappointed by the 50th. (Just a smidge.) They had so many loose ends and didn't really explain how John Hurt (War Doctor) supressed his memories. It was like goes in TARDIS, leaves, regenerates, and BOOM ecceleston! So afterwards, I was thinking how the series would've changed if the 50th was planned before the reboot. And you're reading my thoughts on it. Hopefully, this won't be too long. Because I have a story running right now but this one was blocking that progress...**

_**Lemme just say now, I mean no disrespect or offense by the things I mention in the second to last paragraph. They were/are horrible things that I would never wish on**__** anybody.**_

**Disclaimer - I own nothing...**

* * *

"I won't remember this, will I?" the War Doctor asked. The oldest of the three incarnations looked down on him, eyes full of pity.

"The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no." He told himself sadly.

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it." The War Doctor reaffirmed, more to himself, preparing himself for what he needed to do. He pushed off of his knees as he stood, placing his culpa where he was sitting. "I'll have to live with that." He turned to his future selves, a slight smile on his face. "But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you." He said honestly before turning to the line of three TARDISes. "Now, which one is mine?" he asked with a laugh, walking over to the war battered one, glancing over at himself before going inside.

The TARIDS gave a small hum, somehow already knowing what he was about to do. "I'm only locking a few memories away. You worry too much." He told her with a small laugh as he walked up to the console and worked on moving them into the vortex. "Now then." He sighed, moving to the small screen that came out from the console. He raised his hands to type on the keyboard, surprised to see them glowing gold slightly. "Oh yes, of course. I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin." He mumbled, stepping away from the console as the glowing grew in intensity. "I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time." He laughed as his body erupted with light. The Doctor screwed his eyes shut, working past the pain, as he focused on the memories of the last day. He hid them away and the TARDIS helped some by implanting the memory of him using the moment to time lock the Time War, thus killing everything trapped within it.

The Doctor felt his bones in his legs stretch as he grew taller, his hair receding as it grew shorter. In the back of his mind, he noted, much to his dismay, that his ears grew slightly. He felt each nitrogen base on his TNA shift and jump from strand to strand, changing his hair color, eye color, causing him to be naturally thinner than he was, and such. The Doctor slightly registered the TARDIS changing around him. He didn't have time to dwell on that thought, for his regeneration ended, causing him to stumble forward onto the, new, grating.

The Doctor stayed, unmoving, on his knees and elbows, staring at the floor in his too small clothes. A few tears leaked from his eyes, falling through the grating and onto the components below, causing them to fizzle slightly. The Doctor paid no mind to it as he leaned down slightly, his hands coming up to meet his head halfway. The heels of his hands pushed in on his temples and his fingers pushed through his cropped hair. The Doctor pushed on temples and leaned even further forward, his forehead pressing against the grating. More tears fell from the Doctors eyes, which were wide with shock before they shut tightly again.

The Doctor unlatched his jaw and heard his new voice for the first time. He let out a scream that few sentient being could say they have heard.

Ask the survivors of the concentration camps and they would say they heard it when innocent people were led into the "shower rooms" and left to choke. Ask executioners and they would say they heard it when a man was set to die by electrocution. Ask doctors in the maternity ward of hospitals and they would say they heard it when an expecting mother learned that her child was still born.

It was a scream of pure agony.

* * *

**Yes, very, ****_very_**** short. But that's how I started one of my other fics and it got a great response. So I'm hoping to get some of that good luck rubbed off on this one.**

**BTW, how did you (yes you...) react to the 50th? I'm curious. My friend was greatly disappointed. And even though I was let down, I still cried when 10 said I don't wanna go. So what are your thoughts on it?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Look

**A/N - Thank you to everyone so far that has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I appreciate every e-mail I get.**

**Disclaimer - Well, it sort of speaks for itself, doesn't it...**

* * *

Empty. His mind was so empty now. The Doctor sat in the deafening silence, cradling his head as the tears fell silently down his cheeks. Mind you, it wasn't like he could hear each and every Time Lord, but it was like a collective consciousness buzzing in the back of his mind. But still, gone now. Because of him.

The Doctor sat there, in silence, for god knows how long. That in itself was a shock for the Doctor, but he didn't care much at the moment if he didn't take the exact time at every moment of his life. He sat, unmoving, until his pestering stomach willed him to move. The Doctor stood slowly, testing out his new, longer, and slightly stiff limbs. He rubbed a thumb under his eyes, wiping away any remaining tears, before he started down the hall, running on auto pilot. Thanks to the TARDIS, he was able to reach the kitchen without any difficulty.

The Doctor walked in and froze just short of the archway leading into the room. Sitting in a clear bowl on the counter was his once favorite food. Pears. All of his past bodies were indifferent about the fruit, but his last one seemed to have a strange affinity for them. The Doctor, wanting to get rid of as many things about that last body as possible, quickly picked up the bowl, strode back into the console room, and threw the whole thing out into the vortex.

The Doctor returned to the kitchen and grabbed another fruit that had appeared off of the counter. He bit into the red fruit, not really tasting it, and looked down at his clothes in disgust. He still wore the battered clothes from his last body. They still had the sand from the planet he used the Moment on. He finished his apple and nearly sprinted to the wardrobe room, wanting to be rid of the fashion of his former self.

As the Doctor ran, he registered the light greens, yellows, and bronzes that now filled the hallways, replacing sterile white. Every now and again, a coral like strut would take the place of a door, winding up towards the ceiling. He ran in to direction, turning down random hallways and sprinting up stairs, knowing that the TARDIS would help him get where he needed to go. And that she did. A few minutes later, the Doctor found himself running through an open door and into the wardrobe room. That in itself looked alien compared to the last time he had seen it.

The room itself seemed to be in a tower, with a spiral staircase rising from the center. The staircase extended in both direction, showing the unbelievable amount of clothing that lay within. Platforms followed the staircase in its sloping fashion, with rack upon rack of clothing surrounding the structure. Five of the coral struts, like the ones in the hallway, framed it. The Doctor took a few steps inside, walking around the column on the platform that surrounded the whole of the spiral. He looked up, seeing the struts spider webbing out and connecting to each other as the structure stretched upward.

The Doctor walked in a full circle before limping onto the staircase. He had finally stopped long enough to notice that his combat boots were too small for this body. He sat down on a step and carefully pulled them off, flexing his toes as he dropped them off the edge, letting them fall into the depths of the giant closet. He also shucked his worn, brown leather jacket and equally worn and brown scarf and waistcoat. He began stalking up the staircase in his trousers and, brown again, undershirt.

The Doctor finally reached a level with nothing but shirts. He absentmindedly sifted through the different colors and styles until one stilled his hand. He pulled a dark navy, long sleeve, jumper off of the rack and continued walking until he found the trouser section. He didn't take as much time with this choice, choosing a simple pair of black jeans. He put those over his arm and walked back downstairs, heading for his room.

Upon reaching the door, the Doctor collected himself, preparing for the large sloping room of his past bodies. He leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes as he sighed. The large, magnificent room that he had lived in before wasn't for a man like him. Someone who had committed genocide. Hell, genocide a thousand times over. Sighing once more, the Doctor reached for the doorknob. He turned it, pushed the door open, and stepped inside. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes, which widened, shocked by what he saw.

Gone was the large room with a sloping ceiling, ornate furniture, and king sized bed. In their place lay a reasonable sized room with a normal ceiling, plain furniture, and a full sized bed in the corner. The walls sported the same coral features as the rest of the ship, though their colors were far more muted. He reached out and lovingly patted the side of his ship.

"Thanks old girl." He whispered, surprised that he sounded Northern this time around. The Doctor threw the clothes on his bed and walked into the en suite. He took a long shower, trying in vain to remove the blood on his hands. When he finished and walked back into his room, with a towel around his waist, he noticed black boots sitting be the foot of the bed and a black leather jacket next to those. He examined both articles of clothing reluctantly. Though they were both very similar to those of his last body, they were both different styles and jet black.

The Doctor dressed slowly and walked back to the console room and admired the new décor. Besides the five large coral struts that surrounded the console, the console itself seemed to branch up and out up at the ceiling like a giant mushroom. Coral went up the sides of the huge dome, a look reminiscent of a sea apple. Thick wires hung from the sides of the dome and attached high up on the Time Rotor, like vines.

"Tired of people not believing that you're alive, hm?" the Doctor asked, looking up at the ceiling. A small smile graced his face at her answering hum. It immediately fell. A murder of his caliber didn't deserve to smile. To be happy. He walked up to the controls, a scowl on his face. The Doctor pulled up the TARDIS's fuel read out, not surprised when it read nearly empty.

"Let's get you filled up." he said, fiddling with the controls. "Let's say…Virgo Super Cluster, Milky Way Galaxy, Sol Solar System, Earth, England, Cardiff, early 2001." The Doctor mumbled as he entered the coordinates. The TARDIS groaned and lurched when he flipped the switch to get them moving. The Doctor was flung backwards, landing on a smartly placed seat. He looked around and noticed the foam wrapped around a section of railing and he grimaced. All that time in the war didn't do her any good, using the moment couldn't have helped either.

The Doctor picked himself up and sent up an apology to his beautiful ship. He walked over to the monitor and was slightly shocked that they were slightly off. "Got the right place, but 2005?" Praying that that would be the only noticeable damage, the Doctor set himself to repairs while the TARDIS filled up on energy.

About an hour and a few sparks later, the TARDIS hummed and flashed her lights. Confused, the Doctor stood up from his spot under the console, and looked at the monitor.

"You did a scan for alien tech? What'd you do that for?" he asked as he read the results. "Nestene Consciousness? Again…" he sighed. "Fantastic!"

* * *

**Now, before you get on me about how he traveled before he met Rose, it'll be explained later. Also the sea apple is a real creature, I suggest looking it up, it's fantastic! The level's, or whatever, of the universe that I used earlier are real, and it's actually quite trippy. Here's the "link" boredpanda dot org / earths - location - in - the - universe / (just delete the spaces and such...)**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rose Tyler

**A/N - I'm soo sorry for the über long gap in updates...for me anyway. I've just been too busy to write anything. So I want to thank everyone that's followed, favorited, and reviewed since the last update. I really do appreciate it. For some reason, Nine doesn't seem to be a popular Doctor (compared to Ten and Eleven) but I love him. So, with this chapter I explain, in my own way, why Nine hasn't seen his own reflection and some of the continuity shtuff in the first episode...like why he was jumping forward hours when he usually finished things within a couple of hours and stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - If anyone believes this belongs to me...wow, do I seem like a television genius? The answer is no...sadly**

* * *

It had taken the Doctor a couple of hours to find a transmitter the Nestene Consciousness was using. It was far smaller than he knew it needed for what he thought it was planning. He piloted the TARDIS a street over from the location he picked up from his scans, wincing as she landed with a painful lurch. The Doctor quickly checked her systems to make sure she was all right before he stepped outside, only to discover that it was well after nightfall. He looked back through the still open doors and gazed at the Time Rotor sadly before he shut them lightly. The Doctor ran his thumb along the door jamb in a loving way.

"Don't worry, old girl. I'll take a look at you when this is through." He whispered before he turned toward the large building across the street.

The building in question was a rather popular department store. Even with its popularity, Henrig's, or something he didn't care to remember, had poorly locked employee entrances. The Doctor, being the upstanding person that he is, decided to take it upon himself to inform the owners of their lack of security, after he took full advantage of the situation, of course. After the Doctor had slipped into the building, he found himself in the basement of the building.

"Fantastic. Bloody fantastic." He muttered, annoyed as he set off down a corridor. "Now I have to find a lift." The Doctor stalked through the corridors, randomly turning corners. During his search, the Doctor came across the body of some stupid ape who had gotten too close to the Autons and had gotten themselves killed. He continued walking past the body, his gait unfaltering. He had seen far too many bodies in the last…day, year, hundred years, his whole existence? He wasn't even sure anymore, he only knew that he wasn't effected by death in the same way he used to be anymore.

The Doctor's head snapped up when he heard the bang of a door slamming. Figuring it was some Autons he needed to deactivate, he headed in that direction. A short time later, the Doctor found himself in front of the door in question. He heard shuffling coming from inside and he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Curiously, the shop dummies weren't heading in his direction so he opened the door slightly wider and poked his head in.

The Autons were slowly cornering someone, who was currently blocked by a pillar, against a wall. The Doctor sighed inwardly and turned to leave. He didn't get them into this mess so they had to get themselves out of it. As he was turning, the Autons backed the person into the Doctor's line of sight and his motions were stilled by a flash of blonde. Before he really had time to register what he was doing, the Doctor found his feet moving through the doorway and towards the trembling human. As he was dealing with that new bit of information, he felt his own hand grasp another's and he saw his eyes lock with hers and he was suddenly speaking to her.

"Run." He told her. And they did.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor finally came to his senses when he spotted a lift a little ways ahead of them. He tugged her over to the doors and pushed the call button frantically, surprised and grateful when they opened quickly. He pulled the girl inside and pushed her into the far corner, turning quickly when an Auton pushed its arm inside. The Doctor grabbed hold of it and after a few hard tugs, he was able to pull it off and the lift doors shut on its face.

"You pulled his arm off!" Came an exasperated voice from behind him. The Doctor felt a pang of familiarity at the sound. He turned slightly to throw the arm at her, his stomach did a small flip as he looked at her.

"Yep. Plastic." He said simply. He turned to face the lift doors, in the far corner from her, his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to keep the human out of his space.

"Very clever. Nice trick!" she said from the corner, sounding slightly hysterical as she gripped the plastic arm. The Doctor heard the girl take a deep breath before she spoke again, sounding calmer. "Who were they then, students?" she asked. The Doctor almost glanced back at her again, but he stood, unmoving, glaring at the line where the lift doors met. "Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" he asked in a flat tone, still slightly running on automatic.

"I don't know."

"Well you said it. Why students?"

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students." She said quickly after a moment.

"That makes sense." He replied dryly.

"Well are they?"

"They're not students."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." She said very matter of factly.

"Who's Wilson?" the Doctor asked, his thoughts flashing back to the man he found.

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead." He told her, glancing in her direction as the lift dinged and the doors opened. He rushed out with her right on his heels.

"That's not funny. That's sick!" she yelled as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the controls so the Autons, if they could figure out the lift controls, couldn't follow them. The controls sparked and the Doctor, satisfied, turned down a corridor following a sign that said "Exit".

"I've had enough of this now." The girl continued, running behind his to keep up with his long stride. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" she asked as they pushed through plastic sheets and turned a corner. "I said, who are they?"

The Doctor sighed quietly before speaking, seeing the exit at the end of the corridor. "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He said quickly, turning to show her a bomb he pulled out of his jacket pocket, smiling darkly at the shock on her face. "So I'm going to go up there and blow them up." He informed her, opening the door to push her out onto the street. "And I might as well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, no, you go home. Go on." He said at her shocked expression. "Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He finished before he shut the door in her face. He stood, staring at the door, unable to move for some reason. He just had to know her name. The Doctor opened the door again with a flourish, surprised to find her still standing there.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" he asked, his heart beating faster in anticipation.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." She added after a moment.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. Run for your life!" he said with a mad smile, waving the bomb as he closed the door again.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor sprinted up the stairs, all thoughts of Rose Tyler pushed from his mind as he focused on his goal. After he blew up this transmitter, the main unit will hopefully be easier to find. The Doctor burst through the doors leading to the roof and looked around.

"Of course, couldn't be easy could it?" he said to himself when he saw nearly twenty structures that could be the transmitter. The Doctor, exasperated, started the countdown on the bomb and threw it onto the center of the roof. He hesitated for a moment, unsure whether he should leave or not.

The explosion would put the city on its toes and it's not like this was the first time humans had to deal with the Autons. UNIT would be able to respond fast enough. What good would he do? He sent the TARDIS a wave of love and apology as he waited for the countdown to finish. The TARDIS responded with a wave of worry, anger, and, surprisingly, a memory.

_Rose. Rose Tyler._

The girl's face popped into the Doctor's mind. He frowned as he shook his head, why should he care about some stupid ape? The TARDIS responded with another memory, the force of it caused the Doctor to fall to his knees. A voice, identical to Rose's spoke, though it wasn't something the Doctor remembered her saying.

_I think I'm called…Rose…..Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called..._

The memory trailed off and the Doctor stood up quickly and dashed from the roof, as fast as his new legs could carry him, a thousand things running through his head. Who was this girl? Why couldn't he remember what she said next? He figured that he repressed the memory in one of his past lives, but why? And which one? She didn't have any reaction when he said his name so that must mean that a future version of her met a past version of his, right?

The Doctor threw a set of doors open and ran out into an alley right when the bomb went off, the force of the blast causing him to fall forward. He picked himself back up and sprinted back to the TARDIS, throwing the doors open and slamming them shut with more force than necessary. He didn't even bother piloting them into the vortex, choosing to pace around the console and glare at the domed ceiling.

"Who is she?" he yelled. "You seem to have all the answers." He said accusingly at her silence. The Doctor continued to stare at the ceiling until the TARDIS gave a soft hum and showed him Rose's face as he shut the door earlier that evening.

"No! That's not her!" he shouted. He began to feel an irritation growing at the back of his mind, like an itch you couldn't reach. "That voice you sent me, that was not that Rose Tyler I met earlier. So I'll ask again, who is she?" The irritation grew more profound at the TARDIS' silence. "Fine. Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll just have to find out for myself." He threatened before he settled into the captain's chair, closing his eyes and he searched through his mind.

The Doctor ignored the TARDIS' pleas to stop as he searched for the cause of the irritation, which was getting worse with his efforts. Finally, when he found it, the irritation went away and the Doctor was confronted with his last self, looking extremely angry with himself.

"I had a feeling you would do this. She did say that she was from my future." His past self muttered, looking down before looking up, straight into the Doctor's eyes. "Trust the TARDIS. She knows what she's doing. As for you, no more." He said before the Doctor blacked out where he sat.

The TARDIS moved through the Doctor's mind, locking away everything he had discovered before withdrawing carefully, leaving a silent apology in her wake.

**DWDWDW**

The next morning, the Doctor was surprised to find that he fell asleep in the captain's chair, the TARDIS still on Earth as well. He wrote it off as a side effect of his regeneration and set off in search of the Nestene Consciousness' main transmitter. He was surprised when his scans brought his to a council estate, and even more surprised when it brought him to the flat of one Rose Tyler. He saw her face through the cat flap in the door and immediately straightened as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor piloted the TARDIS to where she was before the Consciousness took her, chuckling to himself as Mickey stumbled out with Rose following him calmly, on her mobile.

"A fat lot of good you were." Rose told Mickey as she hung up the phone, walking over to where he cowered. He grabbed her leg and held on for dear life. The Doctor watched with an amused smile on his face as he leaned against the doorjamb of the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He said with a click of his fingers.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose told him with a small laugh.

"Yes, I would." He admitted. "Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er." He paused for a second, unsure if he should ask or not, if he was ready or able to have someone travel with him again. "I don't know, you could come with me." He finished with a shrug, hoping to seem more cool and collected than he felt. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." He added. Rose looked as though she was going to say yes, and the Doctor's hearts soared, until that Mickey the Idiot opened his stupid mouth.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey sputtered, tightening his hold on Rose's leg.

"He's not invited." The Doctor said, nodding at the shivering ape. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." He said, trying to persuade the girl into joining him.

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said happily. Rose leaned forward slightly and the Doctor knew she was going to say yes, and then Mickey whimpered softly and scooted closer to Rose.

"Yeah, I can't. I've, uh, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." She said weakly, tapping Mickey on the shoulder.

"Okay, see you around." The Doctor said, turning back into the TARDIS and shutting the door behind him. He set the TARDIS into the Vortex and he stared darkly at the controls. The Doctor quickly turned and marched over to a coral strut and slammed his fist into it. He wasn't sure why he was so angry that those words were completely false, he would make sure that he never saw that human ever again.

* * *

**Like what I did there with the War Doctor? Confused about anything? You think I should just kill this story with fire? Why not review about it? Really, please do... **


End file.
